Project Summary_Abstract of the Administrative Core The Administrative Core will support a core organizational structure, management approach, and communication infrastructure to maximally benefit from a broad array of stakeholders and ensure efficient and successful coordination and integration of the activities across all project Cores. Our proposed organizational structure and management approach has been designed based on organizational models that have been shown to promote effective collaboration among geographically dispersed groups. Importantly, we have already successfully used similar models for working with affiliates, board members, and other collaborators across the US and internationally within our national NIH-funded P30 ?Center of Excellence?, the Center for Technology and Behavioral Health (CTBH; PI: Marsch). We will routinely assess how well the structure and functioning of activities is working and flexibly revise our plan of operation, as needed. The Administrative Core will have the following Specific Aims: Aim 1a: To provide scientific and programmatic leadership to ensure efficient and successful coordination and integration of the activities across the proposed activities. We will support a core organizational structure and management approach to maximally benefit from each collaborator's involvement and enhance decision-making regarding the direction of proposed activities. Within the organizational structure of the Administrative Core, the Director's Office, in collaboration with administrative support personnel, will help ensure the successful coordination, synergy, and efficiency of activities across Cores. The overall programmatic structure and management approach has been designed to ensure scientific leadership and direction, under the oversight of the Director's Office, that effectively promotes interdisciplinary scientific interactions, provides internal quality control of research activities, collaborative publications and presentations, and collaborative capacity building activities, while maximally utilizing the research capabilities of the applicant team. Aim 1b: To provide a novel infrastructure to enhance synergy among an interdisciplinary expert team by facilitating productive communication, centralization of knowledge and resources, and integration of methods and results across research activities. We will support a multi-faceted, technology-based infrastructure to ensure productive communication and collaboration among team members (including sharing of common protocols/standard operating procedures, facilitating cross-site analyses/synthesis of results, and supporting collaborative publications). These collaborations will enhance the quality and types of analyses undertaken and the resulting conclusions and recommendations and provide opportunities for development and dissemination across research activities. They will also enhance the efficiency of research to promote a greater and more rapid contribution to the field.